Those Known as Soul Reapers
:Introducing... the Thirteen Captains! Captains Meeting The sound of a wooden cane hitting the concrete ground flooded the halls of the First Division meeting room. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Captain-Commander of the militant Gotei 13, sat at the head of the hall, in a large wooden throne. Before him were two lines of men and women, bearing white robes over their black robes. These... were the Soul Reapers. The Shinigami leaders of the afterlife, Soul Society. "Captain Shihōin, your report?" the elderly ruler requested. Out stepped a purple-haired woman, walking out toward the middle of the two lanes as she faced the Captain-Commander with a respectful bowing of her head. "Kurosaki Isshin was located in the World of the Living. It appears that he was hiding away his location after being last spotted in northern Okinawa using a very particular obscure form of Kidō. The Kidō Corps are still analyzing the data but... we are ready to move on your word, Captain-Commander." she expressed, as Yamamoto brought down his cane once more. "Here me now, Captains. I order Captain of the Sixth Division, Kuchiki Byakuya, Lieutenant of the Sixth Division, Abarai Renji, and Captain of the Tenth Division, Hitsugaya Tōshirō, to apprehend the criminal, Kurosaki Isshin. All who may oppose you... Kill them as you see fit." he declared. "Sir." came the simultaneous voices of both a tall man with black hair, named Byakuya, and a small child with snow-white hair named Hitsugaya. As they responded, they quickly disappeared instantaneously from the meeting hall. Secrets Following the end of the meeting, Yoruichi stood on the outskirts of the division barracks, holding a cell phone up to her ear. "I take it that it's all settled, Yoruichi-san?" spoke a voice on the other end of the call. "Tch... You make me lie to Yamamoto all these years about Isshin's location and then expect me to do all of this? You're a real slave-driver, Kisuke. But yeah... it's all settled." she answered in a soft tone of voice. "Excellent! I always knew I could rely on my favorite kitten." the voice on the phone, named Kisuke, spoke. Yoruichi rolled her eyes at the comment, "Anyways... What is our next move?" "Oh ho ho, so impatient. You'll see soon, Yoruichi-san. Sayonnara~" Kisuke mused, as the call instantly ended. Yoruichi bore a sigh as a result and shut her phone, placing it back inbetween her cleavage as she disappeared via a flash step. Forboding Evils "Again!" called out Isshin. The large cleaver held by Ichigo came down again, clashing against his father's own katana. Ichigo then thrust his leg out, breaking Isshin's stance. "Now you're mine!" roared Ichigo, pushing down on the blade clash as Isshin was pushed down to his back, his knees already giving way. However, admist the training... something was about to happen in the night skies of Karakura Town. A large japanese doorway appeared in the skies above, as a bright white light shone out from within. Out stepped three people. The two Captains mentioned before, along with the addition of a red-haired man wearing only black robes. :END